Nord-Süd-Dialog
Vorwürfe und Person thumb|300px|right Olaf Glaeseker - Bestechlichkeit (siehe unten: Verdacht der Bestechlichkeit) Christian Wulff - Vorteilsannahme/Bestechlichkeit Manfred Schmidt (Bestechung) Rechtsauffassungen zur Vorteilsannahme / Korruptionsgesetze Sachverhalt Die Veranstaltungsreihe des Nord-Süd-Dialogs wurde seit 2007 zum Zweck eines jährlichen Ländertreffens zwischen den CDU-regierten Bundesländern Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg vom Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt organisiert. Termine: 20. Dezember 2007: Hannover/Pelikanviertel 17. Dezember 2008: Stuttgart/Cannstatter Römerkastell 11. Dezember 2009: Hannover/Flughafengelände Die Frage 5 der Kleinen Anfrage vom 11. März 2010 (LT-Drs. 16/2447)Landtag Niedersachsen Landtagsdrucksachen 16/2001 bis 16/2500 16. Wahlperiode von 2008 bis 2013 des Abgeordneten Heiner Bartling (SPD) zum Nord-Süd-Dialog beantwortet Dr. Lothar Hagebölling, Chef der Niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei, folgendermaßen: „Es handelt sich um eine Privatveranstaltung, es gibt keine Beteiligung oder Finanzierung durch das Land Niedersachsen.“ thumb|right|300px|Kurzer Clip: SIVA Nord Süd Dialog 2010 SAT1 TV ReportÜber die offizielle Website der Staatskanzlei lief 2009 eine dreistündige Live-Fernsehübertragung des Events, die das Regionalprogramm 1730live von Sat 1 produziert hatte. Für die Veranstaltung hat Christian Wulffs ehemaliger Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker Spender angeworben.stern.de Affäre um Christian Wulff - Warum Olaf Glaeseker gehen musste vom 23.12.2011 Aber auch gegen Christian Wulff erhärtet sich der Verdacht, daß er selbst aktiv an der Suche nach Sponsoren beteiligt war. Außerdem unterstützten die Länder Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg die private Veranstaltungsreihe mit verschiedenen Sachzuwendungen. Christian Wulff und der damalige Ministerpräsident von Baden-Württemberg, Günther Oettinger, übernahmen die Schirmherrschaft für den Nord-Süd-Dialog. "Seit 2010 - unter dem neuen Ministerpräsidenten David McAllister (CDU) - fand der Nord-Süd-Dialog nicht mehr statt. "Diese Vermischung von Politik, Wirtschaft und Sport wollen wir nicht", sagt McAllisters Sprecher Enste heute." Rolle des Hannover Airport 2009 Der Hannover Airport ließ für den Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009 ein ganzes Terminal sperren - mit großem logistischen Aufwand und sicherlich auch großen Kosten. Hierzu ein Interview mit Airport-Chef Dr. Raoul Hille, hochgeladen vom "Hannover Airport TV"Podcast.TV Niedersachsen trifft Baden-Württemberg vom 14.12.2009 "hannover airport" Pressemitteilung: "Für die Fluggäste läuft der Betrieb wie gewohnt zuverlässig weiter und wird zum Teil über andere Terminals abgefertigt. Aktuell Informationen zu An- und Abflugzeiten, Details zum Check-In-Bereich und An- bzw. Abflug-Terminal erfahren Sie über den Flugplan auf www.hannover-airport.de oder direkt bei Ihrer Fluggesellschaft."hannover airport Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009 in Terminal C vom 10.12.2009 Die Printausgabe der "HAZ" schreibt dazu: "Es habe im Vorfeld der Feier mehrere Gespräche mit Olaf Glaeseker gegeben", sagt auch Sprecher des Flughafens Langenhagen, Sönke Jacobson. "Dabei ging es um die Vorbereitung und den Ablauf der Veranstaltung." Die Staatskanzlei sei aktiv in die Vorbereitung eingebunden gewesen. Was der Flughafen für die Feier bei Schmidt in Rechnung gestellt habe, bleibt offen. Es habe aber keinen Sonderpreis gegeben. ("HAZ", Karl Doeleke u. a. vom 21.01.2012, S.4.) "Laut Möllring hat Wulffs damaliger Staatssekretär, der heutige Leiter der Bundespräsidialamtes Lothar Hagebölling, auf Betreiben des damaligen niedersächsischen Regierungssprechers Glaeseker mit dem Flughafenchef verhandelt, um Irritationen im Vorfeld der Veranstaltung auszuräumen. Dabei sei es um Ausfallbürgschaften, Catering und zusätzliches Personal für Sicherheit gegangen. Die Rechnungen des Flughafens in Höhe von insgesamt 88.000 Euro habe Schmidt beglichen."stern.de Wulff selbst billigte umstrittene Antwort vom 25.01.2012 "Am Mittwoch wurden neue Akten bekannt, die die Beteiligung der Staatskanzlei an der Vorbereitung der Großveranstaltung auf dem Flughafen Langenhagen 2009 nahelegen. So hatte der Flughafen zunächst eine Beteiligung an dem Fest abgelehnt, auf Drängen des damaligen Regierungssprechers Olaf Glaeseker hatte es dann aber ein Gespräch zwischen dem Flughafen-Chef, Glaeseker und dem Staatskanzleichef und heutigem Chef des Bundespräsidialamts, Lothar Hagebölling, gegeben. Nach der Unterredung stand fest, dass der Flughafen doch Räume für den „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ bereitstellt, dafür aber finanziell entschädigt wird. Die Vertreter der Landesregierung sollen den Chef der Airport-Gesellschaft sogar damit gelockt haben, dass man sich für Volkswagen als einen Werbepartner für den Flughafen einsetzen könne. Dies wäre aber nur möglich, hieß es, falls der Flughafen sich nicht länger gegen den „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ sperre. Der Flughafen gehört zu 35 Prozent dem Land, Niedersachsen ist Anteilseigner bei VW."hannoversche Allgemeine Sympathisch trotz Affären - Mehrheit im Land gegen Wulffs Rücktritt vom 25.01.2012 "Die Flughafengesellschaft hatte Schmidt damals nach dem stern vorliegenden Unterlagen mit angeblich überhöhten Geldforderungen verärgert. In einem Schreiben von Glaeseker an Hagebölling vom 24. November 2009 setzte sich Wulffs Sprecher darauf für Schmidt ein. Die "finanziellen Forderungen" des Airport-Betreibers könne und werde der Eventmanager "so nicht akzeptieren", schrieb Glaeseker. Er und Hagebölling begaben sich daraufhin gemeinsam zu einem "Vor-Ort-Erörterungstermin" bei der Flughafengesellschaft. Das bestätigte die Staatskanzlei in Hannover dem stern. Doch dort, so die Staatskanzlei heute, hätten die Flughafen-Verantwortlichen sowohl Glaeseker und Hagebölling "umfassend überzeugt"."stern.de Neue Ungereimtheiten in Wulff-Affäre - Präsidialamt kannte Vorwürfe gegen Glaeseker vom 01.02.2012 Eckdaten des Flughafens Hannover/Langenhagen: Dr. Raul Hille wird seit 2004 als Geschäftsführer geführt. Angeflogen wird der Flughafen u. a. von Aeroflot und Air Berlin. Im Aufsichtsrat sitzt auch das Land Niedersachsen: Vorsitzender: Ratsherr Werner Bock, Landeshauptstadt Hannover Stellvertretender Vorsitzender: Dr. Matthias Zieschang, Fraport AG Weitere Mitglieder: Ministerialrätin Susanne Haack, Niedersächsisches Finanzministerium; Christoph Nanke, Fraport AG; Staatssekretär Dr. Oliver Liersch, Niedersächsisches Ministerium für Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Verkehr; Erster Stadtrat Hans Mönninghoff, Landeshauptstadt Hannover; Ministerialdirigent Thomas Schneider, Niedersächsisches Finanzministerium; Ratsherr Dieter Scholz, Landeshauptstadt Hannover Sponsoring Im Vorfeld der jeweiligen Veranstaltung kam es beim Abendessen zur Sponsorenwerbung, so am 14. Oktober 2009: "Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden."Spiegel Online Enge Kontakte zur BW-Bank - Wulffs Schnäppchenkredit wirft neue Fragen auf vom 31.12.2011 "Wulff hatte stets bestritten, an der Suche nach Sponsoren beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Bereits im Frühjahr 2010 hatte die niedersächsische Landesregierung erklärt, bei dem Nord-Süd-Dialog handele es sich um eine Privatveranstaltung, "es gibt keine Beteiligung oder Finanzierung durch das Land Niedersachsen". Bei dieser Darstellung ist Christian Wulff geblieben: "Die Einwerbung von Sponsoren für den Nord-Süd-Dialog, bei dem es sich um eine privat organisierte und finanzierte Veranstaltung handelte, oblag dem Veranstalter", heißt es in einer Stellungnahme von Wulffs Anwalt."ZEIT Online Wulff an Sponsorensuche beteiligt vom 18.01.2012 "Als Sponsoren gewann Schmidt für die Feier 2009 in einem Terminal des Airports Hannover alle, die im System Hannover von Bedeutung sind: Den AWD, einst von Wulff-Freund Carsten Maschmeyer gegründet, die Fluggesellschaft Air Berlin, mit Wulff durch die Upgrade-Affäre verbunden, Volkswagen, wo Wulff im Aufsichtsrat saß oder auch die Nord-LB, die Bank des Landes Niedersachsen."Süddeutsche.de Sprecher machte Urlaub in Finca von Partyveranstalter vom 23.12.2011 "Der ehemalige niedersächsische Regierungssprecher und enge Wulff-Vertraute Olaf Glaeseker hat eine sehr viel aktivere Rolle bei der Betreuung und Anwerbung von Sponsoren für die umstrittene Lobby-Veranstaltung "Nord-Süd-Dialog" gespielt als bisher bekannt. Das geht aus internen E-Mails der Staatskanzlei Niedersachsen und der Eventagentur "Manfred Schmidt Media S.L." hervor, die dem ARD-Politikmagazin "Report Mainz" vorliegen."Presseportal Glaeseker kümmerte sich intensiver als bekannt um Sponsoren für "Nord-Süd-Dialog" Interne E-Mails: Ex-Regierungssprecher schaltete sich sogar bei Details ein vom 02.02.2012 'Sponsoring durch die landeseigene MHH und das Landwirtschaftsministerium' Im Kern lautet der Verdacht, dass diese Veranstaltung direkt durch die niedersäschsiche Staatskanzlei unterstützt wurde, obwohl laut Aussage des Organisators und auch Glaesekers dies nicht der Fall sei. Die aufgenommenen Ermittlungen gegen Glaeseker (Verdacht auf Bestechlichkeit bzw. Bestechung) und die Aufdeckung der Beteiligung Glaesekers an der Akquise der Sponsoren seitens der "Hannoverschen Neuen Presse" beweisen jedoch das Gegenteil: "Die Veranstaltung war ein lohnendes Geschäft - auch für Schmidt. Angeblich soll er von den Sponsoren 685.000 Euro eingenommen, die Sause aber nur 300.000 Euro gekostet haben. Billiger wurde es auch deshalb, weil Olaf Glaeseker offenbar für praktische Hilfe sorgte. Er soll sich höchstpersönlich um einen Teil des Servicepersonals zur Bewirtung der knapp 900 Gäste gekümmert haben. Ein paar persönliche Anrufe bei der landeseigenen Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover (MMH) sollen gereicht haben. Die MHH verfügt über ein hauseigenes Veranstaltungsmangement. Im Glauben, es handele sich um eine Veranstaltung des Landes Niedersachen, schickte sie nach eigenen Angaben 44 studentische Hilfskräfte, die dafür sorgten, das Politiker und Unternehmer umsorgt wurden. Ein Sprecher der MHH bestätigte der SZ einen entsprechenden Bericht der Neuen Presse. Zur Begründung hieß es auch, in Glaeseker habe schließlich die rechte Hand des Ministerpräsidenten um Hilfe gebeten. Stutzig sei die Hochschule erst geworden, als die Staatskanzlei sich geweigert habe, die Rechnung über knapp 5000 Euro zu bezahlen und in Medienberichten Manfred Schmidt als allein Verantwortlicher genannt worden sei."Süddeutsche.de Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner Manfred Schmidt, "Sozialarbeiter" der deutschen Elite vom 20.01.2012 Dies würde bedeuten, das diese Veranstaltung mit Steuergeldern mitsubventioniert wurde, da die MHH dem Land Niedersachsen gehört und indirekt diese Summe durch Mittel der öffentlichen Hand gedeckt hätte, wenn sie die 5.000 Euro selbst gezahlt hätten. Dies bedeute auch, dass Wulff in seiner Erklärung gelogen hat. "Dann ist da die Sache mit der Rechnung für die Servicekräfte, Studenten der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover (MHH). Die MHH blieb auf 5245 Euro sitzen, weil weder die Staatskanzlei noch der Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt sie begleichen wollten. Möllring sorgte dafür, dass die Kosten jetzt Schmidt in Rechnung gestellt wurden, zuzüglich Verwaltungskosten und Bekleidungspauschale, macht 8209,28 Euro. "Wenn Herr Schmidt das nicht zahlt, werden wir die Rechnung Herrn Glaeseker zustellen", sagt Möllring. (...) Die Antwort, die Wulff als Ministerpräsident im April 2011 gegeben hat, war aus heutiger Sicht objektiv nicht richtig. "FAZ.Net Was wusste Wulff? Ärger über das „System Glaeseker“ vom 13.02.2012 FAZ.Net Thomas Gutschker "Die Medizinische Hochschule Hannover (MHH) wartet indes noch immer auf das Geld für ihre beim umstrittenen Lobby-Treff "Nord-Süd-Dialog" im Jahr 2009 eingesetzten Servicekräfte. Bislang habe Party-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt nicht auf die Rechnung reagiert und sie nicht beglichen, obwohl die gesetzte Frist von zwei Wochen am vergangenen Freitag abgelaufen sei, sagte MHH-Sprecher Stefan Zorn auf Anfrage der in Hannover erscheinenden "Neuen Presse"" Weser Kurier Glaeseker-Affäre: MHH wartet noch immer auf Geld vom 09.02.2012 'Indirektes Sponsoring: Bücher vom Landwirtschaftsministerium' "Tatsächlich hatte das Landwirtschaftsministerium bereits Monate zuvor 3411 Euro für Bücher bezahlt, die den Besuchern des Festes von dessen privatem Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt später als „Give-away“ geschenkt worden waren." hannoversche Allgemeine Wulffs Regierung belog das Parlament vom 20.01.2012 Weiter schreibt Klaus Wallbaum in der "HAZ", auch wissend, dass er seine eigene Verlagsgruppe damit in die Bredouille bringt: "Nach HAZ-Informationen hatte Glaeseker 2009 den Anstoß gegeben, 800 Kochbücher („Raspers Rezepte – Niedersachsens Küche neu entdeckt“) für die Gäste zu kaufen. Verkäufer war der Buchverlag der Mediengruppe Madsack, in der auch die Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung erscheint. Laut Rechnung hat das Landwirtschaftsministerium 3411 Euro für die Bücher gezahlt. Die Gesamtkosten lagen mit gut 12 000 Euro allerdings höher. Glaeseker und der Sprecher des Agrarressorts hatten dem Verlag nach Beauftragung drei Firmensponsoren aus dem Agrarbereich genannt, die letztlich jeweils knapp ein Viertel der Kosten übernommen hatten. Die Firmen wurden zusammen mit dem Land Niedersachsen auf einer Werbebanderole genannt, die zusätzlich zu den Büchern beim Verlag angekauft wurde." Das Vorwort für "Raspers Rezepte" wurde von Christian Wulff selbst verfasst, die Frau von Glaeseker hat ebenfalls an diesem Buch mitgearbeitet. Amazon Es deutet sich hier an, dass indirektes Sponsoring vorlag, eine beliebte Methode, um direkte Geldflüsse zu verschleiern. Der Abgeordnete Christian Meyer (GRÜNE) stellte am 27. Januar 2012 eine Kleine Anfrage an das niedersächsische Landwirtschaftministerium zu dessen Rolle im Nord-Süd-Dialog. 'Rechnungshof sichtet Unterlagen zu Sponsoring-Affäre' "Unterdessen hat der Rechnungshof in Niedersachsen mit der Sichtung der von der Landesregierung zusammengetragenen Unterlagen zur Affäre um den früheren Ministerpräsidenten Wulff begonnen. Die Staatskanzlei habe die Untersuchung durch eine unabhängige Stelle angeregt, sagte ein Sprecher. Unter anderem gehe es um Unterlagen im Zusammenhang mit einer umstrittenen Lobby-Veranstaltung sowie die von deren Organisator Manfred Schmidt ebenfalls ausgerichtete Feier nach Wulffs Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten. Wann der Rechnungshof Ergebnisse vorlegen wird, ist unklar."Süddeutsche.de Landesbank sieht Wulff-Kredit als regelgerecht an vom 26.01.2012 Der Rechnungshof kritisiert seit Jahren die Sponsoring-Praxis der Regierung. Er sieht darin das potenzielle "Einfallstor in die Korruption".stern.de Sponsoren: Wo Bier und Euro fliessen vom 08.07.2007 Bisher bekannte Sponsoren BW Bank Axel Döhner, Leiters des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank war "am 14. Oktober 2009 bei einem luxuriösen Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank in Hannover. Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden. Ein finanzielles Engagement der BW-Bank war damals allerdings von vornherein ausgeschlossen, weil das Geldinstitut zuvor seine Sponsoringausgaben drastisch zurückgefahren hatte. Die BW-Bank will sich zu der Reise ihres Mitarbeiters nicht äußern."Spiegel Online BUNDESPRÄSIDENT Privatkredit nach Porsche-Rettung vom 02.01.2012 "Die BW-Bank korrigierte unterdessen Medienberichte, sie selbst habe sich als Sponsor an den Länderdialogen beteiligt. Tatsächlich habe das Mutterinstitut, die Landesbank Baden-Württemberg (LBBW), die Veranstaltung 2008 in Stuttgart gefördert. (...) Nach StZ-Informationen belief sich der finanzielle Umfang auf einen mittleren fünfstelligen Betrag."Stuttgarter Zeitung Das Staatsministerium hat bei Anwerbung von Sponsoren geholfen vom 24.01.2012 Porsche "„Wir haben die drei Ausgaben des Nord-Süd-Dialogs jeweils mit einem niedrigen fünfstelligen Betrag unterstützt“, bestätigte am Freitag ein Sprecher des Porsche-Konzerns auf Anfrage unserer Zeitung. (...) „Wir waren mit der Zusammenarbeit mit Herrn Schmidt sehr zufrieden“, bilanziert der Porsche-Sprecher rückblickend."Stuttgarter Nachrichten „System Wulff“? BW-Bank hat 2008 Nord-Süd-Dialog gesponsort vom 20.01.2012 "Mit einer E-Mail vom 27. November 2008 bat eine Mitarbeiterin der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Porsche AG den niedersächsischen Regierungssprecher sicherzustellen, dass in der "Cigar Lounge" bestimmte Zigarrenmarken vorrätig seien: "Lieber Herr Glaeseker, wir haben noch eine kleine Info zur Cigar-Lounge, die wir mitunter 'sponsorn': Könnte man die dann u. a. mit den Marken Monte Christo, Edmundo/Davidoff, Perfecto mit dabei haben." Weiter heißt es in der E-Mail zur Begründung: "Denn diese Zigarrensorten sind die Empfehlung von Herrn Dr. Wiedeking, der die selbst auch sehr gerne raucht." Glaeseker verspricht in seiner Antwort vom gleichen Tag, der Veranstalter - die Eventagentur "Manfred Schmidt S.L." - werde "die Details gerne abklaeren"." 'VW' "„Volkswagen hat den Nord-Süd-Dialog in den Jahren 2007 und 2009 unterstützt, mit einer Summe zwischen 60.000 bis 80.000 Euro je Veranstaltung“, sagte ein Sprecher. Dafür bekam VW eine Lounge, eine Fahrzeugausstellung und durfte einen Shuttle-Service stellen. Eine Vermittlung durch Glaeseker gab es laut VW aber nicht. „Herr Schmidt ist direkt auf uns zugekommen“, so der Sprecher."Wolfsburger Allgemeine Volkswagen Wirbel um Nord-Süd-Dialog vom 20.01.2012 'Niedersachsen Metall' "Entgegen der bisherigen Darstellung der Staatskanzlei hat sich Olaf Glaeseker auch persönlich um einen Sponsor für die Wirtschafts-Veranstaltung im Jahre 2009 gekümmert. Nach FOCUS-Informationen nahm Wulffs Sprecher 2009 mit der Geschäftsleitung des Verbandes Niedersachsen Metall Kontakt auf, um für den Nord-Süd-Dialog zu werben. Mit Erfolg: Die Metallarbeitgeber spendeten 25 000 Euro. Die Staatskanzlei in Hannover hat bislang dementiert, dass sie für die Sponsorensuche aktiv gewesen sei."Focus Online Olaf Glaeseker gönnte sich Gratis-Trip nach Mallorca vom 21.01.2012 Maschmeyer / AWD Im Rahmen dieser Veranstaltungsreihe kam es zu diversen Zusammentreffen zwischen Wulff und Maschmeyer. Wulff fungierte, neben Günther Oettinger, dem damaligen Ministerpräsidenten von Baden-Württemberg, von 2007 bis 2009 als Schirmherr des "Dialogs". Maschmeyer, bzw. damals noch AWD, hat, neben vielen anderen Unternehmen, diese Veranstaltungen maßgeblich gesponsort. Es entstanden die bekannten Photos von Wulff und Maschmeyer/Ferres beim "Krökeln".Quelle fehlt. "Glaeseker sollte auf Wunsch der Eventagentur im Dezember 2008 beim Finanzdienstleister AWD persönlich intervenieren, um eine Erhöhung des AWD-Sponsorenbeitrags auf 50.000 Euro für den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu erreichen. (...) AWD-Sprecher Bela Anda bestätigte auf Anfrage, dass AWD den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" 2008 in Stuttgart nur mit 35.000 Euro, die Veranstaltung 2009 in Hannover jedoch wieder mit 50.000 Euro als Sponsor unterstützte. Auch beim ersten "Nord-Süd-Dialog" in Hannover 2007 hatte der AWD nach eigenen Angaben 50.000 Euro bezahlt." 'TALANX' "Glaeseker, so viel steht fest, hat aus der Staatskanzlei heraus eine E-Mail an den Talanx-Konzern geschrieben. Im Anhang eine neuenseitige Werbebroschüre für die Feier am Flughafen. Christian Wulff hat den Konzern laut einer Sprecherin zuvor auf die Veranstaltung aufmerksam gemacht. Talanx gab 10.000 Euro und bekam wichtige Kontakte zu Kunden in Baden-Württemberg."Karl Doeleke u.a.: Titel fehlt in Printausgabe der HAZ vom 21.01.2012, S. 4. "Die Landesregierung Niedersachsen hat sich entgegen der Beteuerungen des damaligen Ministerpräsidenten und heutigen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff doch an der Sponsorensuche für die Veranstaltungsreihe Nord-Süd-Dialog beteiligt. Eine Sprecherin des Versicherungskonzerns Talanx, der den Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009 finanziell unterstützte, bestätigte auf Anfrage der ZEIT, von Wulff auf die Veranstaltung aufmerksam gemacht worden zu sein und daraufhin aus der Staatskanzlei Hannover eine E-Mail mit weiteren Informationen zum Nord-Süd-Dialog erhalten zu haben. Der E-Mail angehängt war ein neunseitiges Werbepapier des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, dessen Organisator der Eventmanager und Wulff-Freund Manfred Schmidt war. In dieser Präsentation werden "700 besondere Persönlichkeiten" angekündigt. Weiter heißt es: "Die Qualität der Partner aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Kultur und Medien erlaubt, dass aus dem kreativen Austausch verbindliche Unternehmungen werden." Der Vorgang steht im Gegensatz zu den Darstellungen der niedersächsischen Landesregierung und den Ausführungen von Wulffs Anwalt. Christian Wulff, damals niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident und Schirmherr des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, habe Talanx-Vorstand Herbert Haas auf die Veranstaltung hingewiesen, sagte die Sprecherin. Haas habe um weitere Informationen gebeten, die die Staatskanzlei dann dem Konzern per E-Mail zukommen ließ. Talanx unterstützte die Veranstaltung mit 10.000 Euro."Zeit Online Nord-Süd-Dialog Wulff an Sponsorensuche beteiligt vom 18.01.2012 'Innovatives Niedersachsen GmbH ' Die „Innovatives Niedersachsen GmbH“ wurde 2007 als 100%ige Gesellschaft des Landes Niedersachsen gegründet. Die GmbH hat die Aufgabe, die Innovationspolitik Niedersachsens durch eine medienwirksame Standortkampagne zu begleiten. "Speed-Dating auf Niedersächsisch heißt der neue TV-Spot, mit dem die Innovationskampagne des Landes Niedersachsen bei NTV und N24 zielgruppengerecht auf Sendung geht. Er läuft ab 12. Oktober drei Wochen lang gut 30 Mal am Tag."openPR Was Niedersachsen erotisch finden -Pressemitteilung von: Innovatives Niedersachsen GmbH - PR Agentur: Die Digitalisten vom 27.10.2009 Wie das Wirtschaftsministerium am Montag bestätigte, beteiligte sich auch die landeseigene Initiative „Innovatives Niedersachsen“ finanziell am Nord-Süd-Dialog. 2008 in Stuttgart und 2009 in Hannover wurden Werbemittel im Wert von rund 15.300 Euro zur Imageförderung des Landes unter den Gästen verteilt.hannoversche Allgemeine Aufräumen nach der Party - McAllister will Akten vom „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ sehen vom 23.01.2012 "Nach Angaben Möllrings hat die dem Wirtschaftsministerium unterstellte Initiative "Innovatives Niedersachsen" Werbemittel wie Teebeutel, Baumwolltüten und Servietten im Wert von 2400 Euro bereitgestellt. (...) "Wegen der paar Teebeutel kann man nicht von einer finanziellen Beteiligung sprechen", sagte Möllring. Die Auslagen der MHH stelle man Schmidt in Rechnung. Die Kochbücher seien Werbung für das Land, aber keine Zuwendung an den Veranstalter gewesen."stern.de Parlamentsanfrage zu Nord-Süd-Dialog - Wulff selbst billigte umstrittene Antwort vom 25.01.2012 Möllring spielt die Beteiligung von "Innovatives Niedersachsen" herunter, obwohl die "Hannoversche Allgemeine" zwei Tage zuvor bereits die Summe von 15.300 Euro nannte. Die "Bild" konkretisiert diese Angaben: "Der CDU-Politiker ließ alle Landesministerien durchforsten, präsentierte weitere, neue Fakten, wie stark die Staatskanzlei wirklich in das Event eingebunden war: Die „'''Initiative Innovatives Niedersachsen“''' stiftete 800 Frontscheibenfolien mit lustigem Aufdruck, schaltete Werbung, verschenkte 1000 Kalender. Kosten: 13 000 Euro. 900 Teetütchen (Sprüche: „Nichts für trübe Tassen“ und „Gutes zieht immer“), dazu über 1000 Servietten - ebenfalls vom „Innovativen Niedersachsen“. Kosten: 2400 Euro. Die MHH stellte Servicepersonal für 5245 Euro. Das Landwirtschaftsministerium kaufte Kochbücher, die an Gäste verschenkt wurden. Kosten: 3411 Euro."Bild.de Nord-Süd-Party - So mischte die Staatskanzlei wirklich mit vom 26.01.2012 'Wiesenhof' Auf den Etiketten des Kochbuchs "Raspers Rezepte", welches als "Give-away" zum 2. Nord-Süd-Dialog in Hannover gedacht war, lassen sich weitere Sponsoren-Logos erkennen, u. a. das des umstrittenen Wiesenhof-Konzern mit Sitz in Visbek, Niedersachsen. HIntergrund: Glaeseker war maßgeblich in die Kreuzfinanzierung durch Sponsoren eingebunden (siehe Glaeseker-Eintrag) und koordinierte auch diese Akquise. Das Kochbuch wurde nur teilweise vom Landwirtschaftsministerium gezahlt (3.411 Euro), den Rest, rund 8.600 Euro, sollte der Verkäufer, die Mediengruppe Madsack (Besitzer von "HAZ" und anderen Zeitungen im Land Niedersachsen) selbst einwerben. Somit hat Glaeseker geschickt die Arbeit verteilt, Kosten ausgelagert und Wege verschleiert. Dazu gab es, laut "HAZ", von Glaeseker Schützenhilfe: "Glaeseker und der Sprecher des Agrarressort hatten dem Verlag nach Beauftragung drei Firmensponsoren aus dem Agrarbereich genannt, die letztlich jeweils knapp ein Viertel der Kosten übernommen hatten. Die Firmen wurden, zusammen mit dem Land Niedersachsen, auf einer Werebebanderole genannt, die zusätzlich zu den Büchern beim Verlag angekauft wurde." Printausgabe HAZ "Wulffs Regierung belog das Parlament", von Klaus Wallbaum u.a., 21.01.2012, S.1. Am 09.02.2004 wird dem Wiesenhof-Chef Paul-Heinz Wesjohann das Bundesverdienstkreuz verliehen. "Auf Vorschlag des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff hat der Bundespräsident Herrn Paul-Heinz Wesjohann das Verdienstkreuz am Bande des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland verliehen."Niedersächsisches Ministerium für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft, Verbraucherschutz und Landesentwicklung Minister Ehlen übergibt Verdienstkreuz an Paul-Heinz Wesjohann vom 09.02.2004 'Emsland Frischgeflügel (Rothkötter)' Unter dem 27.01.2012 führt der Grüne Abgeordnete Meyer aus: Auf dieser .. abgebildeten Banderole zum „Nord-Süd-Dialog 2009“ wurde auf die gemeinsame Finanzierung der kostenlosen Buchgeschenke durch das Agrarministerium sowie die Fleischkonzerne Abraham – Der Schinkenspezialist, Emsland Frischgeflügel (Rothkötter) und Wiesenhof hingewiesen.Quelle zitierbar? PDF weder in der Fraktion noch in Niedersächsischem Ministerium gefunden Kleine Anfrage Die Landesregierung hat den Geflügelhof mit 5 Millionen gefördert.NDR.de Landesregierung begrüßt Mega-Schlachthof vom 18.02.2011 Die Grünen hatten zuvor der Regierung im Juni 2010 eine einseitigen Förderung der Massentierhaltung vorgeworfen.fraktion.gruene-niedersachsen.de Kleine Anfrage zur mündlichen Beantwortung vom 01.06.2010 Um den Großschlachthof anzusiedeln sollten in Niedersachsen Bestimmungen des Bundesimmissionsschutzgesetzes (BImschG), der Mindestabstand zu Waldflächen, umgangen werden. "Um die Ansiedlung einer Geflügelschlachterei zu ermöglich, wurden Zigtausende Bäume einfach "wegdefiniert": Aus Wald wurde fiktiver Wald."hamburger Abendblatt Minister lässt einen Wald verschwinden vom 31.03.2010 'Abraham Schinken GmbH' Das zweite, erkennbare Logo auf der Buchbanderole wie sie in der HAZ vom 21.01.2012 in der Printausgabe abgedruckt ist, ist das der Firma Abraham, einem Schinkenhersteller aus Niedersachsen. Die genaue Höhe der Förderung ist (noch) nicht bekannt. "Um zu verstehen, wie die Dinge zusammenkommen in Niedersachsen, empfiehlt sich ein Blick auf die Banderole, die die Gastgeber noch um ihr Gastgeschenk binden ließen: „Mit freundlicher Empfehlung überreicht durch: Niedersächsisches Ministerium für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft, Verbraucherschutz und Landesentwicklung, Abraham – der Schinkenspezialist, Emsland Frischgeflügel, Wiesenhof“."Welt Online System Wulff-Glaeseker - Die "siamesischen Zwillinge", verirrt in der Grauzone vom 21.01.2012 Jürgen Abraham sprach sich mehrfach für einen Rücktritt des Bundespräsidenten aus: "Der Bundespräsident habe seine Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüßt, sagte der Vorsitzende der Bundesvereinigung der Deutschen Ernährungsindustrie (BVE), Jürgen Abraham, am Freitag dem NDR. "Ihm fehlt die Autorität, ihm fehlt jetzt das, was moralische Instanz darstellt, das ist seine Kraft, eine moralische Instanz zu sein, ein Notar des deutschen Volkes zu sein und das kann er nicht mehr sein", fügte der Unternehmer aus Seevetal (Kreis Harburg) hinzu."Welt Online Niedersächsische Wirtschaftsvertreter fordern Wulffs Rücktritt vom 13.01.2012 "Eine Rücktrittsforderung wurde von Jürgen Abraham, Vorsitzender der Bundesvereinigung der Deutschen Ernährungsindustrie (BVE), erhoben. Abraham sagte "Bild": "Herr Wulff ist kein Vorbild mehr, hat die Bodenhaftung offenbar völlig verloren. Er muss aufgrund der Gesamtheit seines fehlerhaften Verhaltens zurück treten.""B2B-Trade Verhalten von Bundespräsident Wulff spaltet deutsche Wirtschaft vom 15.01.2012 'Air Berlin' 11.12.2009 Neue Presse : Air-Berlin-Chef Joachim Hunold (60) ließ die Prominenz mit Shuttle-Jets einfliegen und brachte sie zum Teil auch wieder zurück. Die Herrschaften mussten nur aus dem Gute-Laune-Flieger aussteigen – und waren schon auf der Party, auf der die „Gäste das Programm“ waren. NP 19.1.2010 NWZ online : Air Berlin sponsert unter anderem das Sommerfest der Landesvertretung in Berlin. Auch beim Nord-Süd-Dialog, einer jährlichen Party mit Promis aus Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg, lässt sich Hunold nicht lumpen. Im Dezember 2009 flog Air Berlin Gäste aus Stuttgart und Berlin in Hannover ein. NWZ 'Zshg. Air Berlin - Schmidt - Wulff - Glaeseker : Premium Card Plus' Air Berlin fliegt auch Hannover an, Wulffs erste Upgrade-Flugaffäre von 2009 erfolgte bei der Air-Berlin. (WulffPlag : Vorwürfe gegen Wulff bei Ticket-und Hotel-Upgrades ) Folgenden Zusammenhang deckt nun die BamS auf (via BILD): "Wie BILD am SONNTAG weiter berichtet, war Eventmanager Schmidt einer von rund 100 Prominenten, die von Air Berlin eine goldfarbene „Counter Card Premium Plus“ erhielten. Die Inhaber dieser VIP-Karte konnten die Flugverbindungen von Deutschlands zweitgrößter Fluggesellschaft weltweit jederzeit kostenlos nutzen, und zwar auch für Familienmitglieder und Freunde. Die Airline übernahm für die VIPs auch die Versteuerung des geldwerten Vorteils bei Inanspruchnahme der Freiflug-Karte. Der neue Air-Berlin-Chef Hartmut Mehdorn stoppte im September das Gratis-Flug-Programm." 'Exxon ' 03.10.2009 Hannoversche Allgemeine: "Es gehe um die Erforschung von schwierig zu fördernder Gasvorkommen im Niedersächsischen Becken, gab der Politiker bekannt. Die genaue Höhe der Investitionen könne er zwar nicht nennen. Es handele sich aber mit Sicherheit um eine Summe „in hoher dreistelliger Millionenhöhe“.Bei diesen sogenanten „unkonventionellen Vorkommen“ handelt es sich unter anderem um Erdgas in kleinporigem Gestein, das nur mit komplizierter Technologie zu erschließen ist." HAZ Bei dieser komplizierten Technologie handelt es sich um das sog. Frackingverfahren.ndr. Dieses Verfahren ist nicht unumstritten.Umweltskandal. 05.11.2010 Spiegel-Online: "Riskante Gassuche in Niedersachsen: Der US-Konzern Exxon hat bei einer Testbohrung Zehntausende Liter Chemikalien in den Boden gepresst. Einige der Stoffe sind nach SPIEGEL-ONLINE-Informationen hochgiftig."spiegel 22.1.2012 Spiegel.de : Nach Informationen des SPIEGEL meldete Glaeseker Mitte November 2009 per E-Mail gegenüber einer Schmidt-Mitarbeiterin Vollzug: Der Ölkonzern Exxon werde sich mit 15.000 Euro beteiligen. Spiegel 'RWE ' 22.1.2012 Spiegel.de : Anfang Dezember 2009 notierte dann ein Schmidt-Mann, Glaeseker habe mit dem Energiekonzern RWE eine Zahlung von 25.000 Euro vereinbart. Dafür dürfe der Konzern ein Elektroauto und eine Stromzapfsäule in den Eingangsbereich stellen, und zwar so, dass RWE eine ausreichende mediale Aufmerksamkeit sicher sei. Glaeseker solle auch eventuell bei RWE nochmal nachhaken, damit sich ein RWE-Vorstand bei der Party blicken lasse. Spiegel 'EnBW / EWE' "Eine fünfstellige Summe bezahlte auch die EnBW, die sich dafür beim Nord-Süd-Dialog 2008 und 2009 zusammen mit dem norddeutschen Energieversorger EWE an einem Stand darstellen durfte". Stuttgarter Nachrichten 31.1.2012 NWZ online : Die Grünen fordern schnelle Aufklärung über die Beziehungen zwischen der schwarz-gelben Landesregierung und dem Oldenburger Energiekonzern EWE. Die Grünen-Landtagsabgeordnete Ina Korter (Nordenham) zeigte sich verärgert darüber, dass die Regierung zwei von ihr gestellte Anfragen im Landtag erst im März beantworten will. „Es ist merkwürdig, was EWE alles sponsert“, sagte Korter mit Blick auf die finanzielle Unterstützung des Unternehmens für den umstrittenen Nord-Süd-Dialog. Möglicherweise fehle einigen Regierungsmitgliedern die kritische Distanz zur Wirtschaft. Bei Korters Anfragen geht es unter anderem um das Schulprojekt „Sign“, das von der EWE finanziell und vom Kultusministerium mit Lehrerstunden unterstützt wurde. Die Mittel sollen zum Großteil nicht für die Präventionsarbeit ausgegeben worden sein, sondern auf Privatkonten der Geschäftsführerin der Präventionsagentur geflossen sein. Die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt. NWZ Näheres zum Schulprojekt "Sign" hier : NDR 'Messe Stuttgart ' 24.1.2012 Andreas Müller in Stuttgarter Zeitung : Die Messe Stuttgart engagierte sich nach eigenen Angaben zweimal mit 25.000 und einmal mit 20.000 Euro an den Nord-Süd-Dialogen. Im Gegenzug habe man die Veranstaltung zur Kontakt- und Kundenpflege sowie für Akquisitionsgespräche genutzt, sagte ein Messesprecher. Stuttgarter Zeitung 'Deutsche Messe AG Hannover' Dazu die Printausgabe der HAZ vom 21.01.2012 : "Auch bei der Messe AG, die von 2007 bis 2009 an den "Dialogen" mit insgesamt 70 000 Euro beteiligt war, hat Glaeseker selbst vorgesprochen: 2006 und 2009 habe die Staatskanzlei mit je einer Mail für eine Beteiligung geworben, sagt Sprecher Hartwig von Saß." HAZ, "Der Preis des Glamours", Karl Doeleke u.a. vom 21.01.2012, S.4. 24.1.2012 NDR.de : Der Redaktion liegt eine E-Mail von Wulffs damaligem Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker an die Deutsche Messe AG Hannover vor, in der sich Glaeseker ausdrücklich auf den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten bezieht. In dem Schreiben vom 17. September 2009 heißt es: "Wir würden uns auch im Namen von Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff freuen, wenn wir auch in diesem Jahr die Deutsche Messe wieder als Sponsor für die Veranstaltung gewinnen könnten. Dabei gibt es die Möglichkeit einer Premiumpartnerschaft (50.000 Euro) und eines Co-Sponsorings (25.000 Euro)." Die Deutsche Messe AG Hannover bestätigte gegenüber dem NDR die Existenz des Schreibens. Sie hatte sich an der Lobbyveranstaltung als Co- Sponsor mit 25.000 Euro beteiligt. Die Deutsche Messe AG erklärte gegenüber dem NDR, dass sich Glaeseker auch 2008 an das Unternehmen gewandt habe. NDR Deutsche Bahn AG 25.1.2012 Stern.de : Nach dem stern vorliegenden Unterlagen war Christian Wulff überdies als Ministerpräsident ab 2007 deutlich enger in die Suche nach Sponsoren für die von Manfred Schmidt veranstalteten "Nord-Süd-Dialoge" eingebunden als bisher bekannt. So bat er offensichtlich persönlich im Jahr 2007 den damaligen Bahn-Chef Hartmut Mehdorn um Unterstützung für die Promiparty, die damals in Hannover stattfand. Das geht aus einer Mail des damaligen Mehdorn-Beraters Dieter Hünerkoch hervor, die dem stern vorliegt. Die Deutsche Bahn zahlte, wie sie dem stern bestätigte, 2007 und 2008 je 50.000 Euro für den Nord-Süd-Dialog. Stern 'Evonik' 25.1.2012 Stern.de : Besonders intensiv warb der frühere Wulff-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker in seiner Funktion als Staatssekretär um Sponsoren für Schmidt. Das belegen interne Mails, die dem stern vorliegen und deren Authentizität von den beteiligten Firmen bestätigt wurde. So ging er mit Erfolg die Firmen Deutsche Messe sowie Evonik um finanzielle Unterstützung für den Nord-Süd-Dialog an. Stern 27.1.2012 Lobby Control : Und Wulff als Werbemittel funktionierte, wie eine andere Email des Kommunikationschefs der Firma Evonik belegt: “Bei Wulli Wulli bin ich dabei; schließlich ist er nicht nur gut und Niedersachsen schön – er könnte auch mal Kanzler werden. Darf Evonik da fehlen? Siehste“. Lobby Control 'TUI' 23.1.2012 Zeit online : Nach Ansicht des niedersächsischen SPD-Fraktionschefs Stefan Schostock ist es erwiesen, dass Christian Wulff in seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident persönlich um Sponsoren für den sogenannten Nord-Süd-Dialog geworben hat. Dies hätten niedersächsische Unternehmen wie Talanx oder Tui bestätigt, sagte Schostock im Deutschlandfunk. Der Landtag sei "nicht wahrheitsgemäß unterrichtet" worden. Zeit 'Tiroler Nussöl' Homepage Tiroler Nussöl : "Tiroler Nussöl, bereits zum zweiten mal dabei, schien das abendliche Flughafen Ambiente mehr als alle anderen umzuwandeln: ?Für alle die hoch hinaus möchten, nehmen sie ihre Sitzposition ein, genießen sie den Augenblick und wir treffen uns am Ende des Gipfels.?, so könnte man den Abend in der Tiroler Nussöl Lounge zusammenfassen." Tiroler Nussöl Life: TIROLER NUSSÖL BEIM NORD-SÜD-DIALOG ? ?WIR TREFFEN UNS AM GIPFEL? 'Nord-LB' 27.1.2012 Zeit online : Die Nord/LB gehört zu über 50 Prozent dem Land Niedersachen, unterliegt also der Kontrolle der Landesregierung. Sie beteiligt sich, wie sie ZEIT ONLINE bestätigte, ebenfalls finanziell und direkt an der Dialogreihe. Zeit 27.1.2012 Focus online : Die NordLB habe das Treffen 2007 und 2009 als Sponsor unterstützt, sagte ein Sprecher der Bank. Zur Höhe der Zuwendung und zur Frage, wer diese veranlasst hatte, machte die Bank keine Angaben. Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring (CDU) erklärte am Abend: „Das ist doch nichts Neues. Die NordLB hat eigenständig für sich auf der Veranstaltung gegenüber Kunden geworben. Marketing ist ein völlig normaler Vorgang.“ Bislang war bekannt gewesen, dass der heutige Bundespräsident Wulff 2009 im Vorfeld des Nord-Süd-Dialogs mit seiner Ehefrau an einem Essen teilgenommen hatte, das die NordLB veranstaltete. Focus 'Lavera Naturkosmetik ' 2.2.2012 na presseportal : Beim niedersächsischen Naturkosmetik-Konzern Lavera fragte Glaeseker mehrmals persönlich per E-Mail nach, ob das Unternehmen Produkte für Give-away-Tüten für den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" am 17. Dezember 2008 in Stuttgart bereit stellen könne. Wörtlich schrieb Glaeseker in einer Mail am 21. November 2008: "Wichtig wäre noch zu wissen, ob Lavera die give-away-Tüte wieder mit einem Produkt bestücken würde. Hauschka ist nämlich wieder dabei ... - und da sollten wir Niedersachsen doch nicht fehlen. Ihr Olaf Glaeseker (...) Regierungssprecher". Nachdem das Unternehmen die gewünschte Sponsoringleistung am 27. November 2008 zugesagt hatte ("Sehr geehrter Herr Glaeseker, in Vertretung für Niedersachsen sind wir natürlich gern dabei."), meldete der damalige Regierungssprecher gegenüber der Eventagentur "Manfred Schmidt S.L." per E-Mail stolz Vollzug: "Lavera ist dabei bei der give-away-tüte. Bestellt mal lieber ein paar mehr über den durst. verwendung haben w i r dafür immer :-))" na presseportal Weitere mögliche (naheliegende) Sponsoren 2007 in Hannover Fotos auf der Sponsorentafel zeigen mindestens 16 Firmenlogos : Porsche, Mercedes, VW, AWD, EnBW, Nord LB, Air Berlin, Vodafone, EUT, Evonik, DB, Roland Berger, Arcandor, Jägermeister, Deutsche Messe AG, Messe Stuttgart. {C} 2008 in Stuttgart Fotos auf der Sponsorentafel zeigen mindestens 22 Firmenlogos : DB, VW, Audi, Porsche, Mercedes, Tui, airberlin, AWD, vodafone, eprimo, Deutsche Messe, Nord LB, LB-BW, Scholpp, AEDT, Arcandor, DTM, Messe Stuttgart, Ernst&Young, EnBW, EWF, Tiroler Nussöl. ► AEDT | Die Politik- und Wirtschaftselite trifft sich in Stuttgart beim Nord-Süd-Dialog. Christian Wulff + Gattin Bettina, Sven Ottke, Thomas Heinze feierten mit den Gästen. 2009 in Hannover Fotos auf der Sponsorentafel zeigen mindestens 21 Firmenlogos : Porsche, VW, Audi, Salzgitter AG, Airberlin, EWE, AWD, Vodafone, Tui, Siemens, Metro Group, RWE, Tiroler Nussöl, Talanx, ICW, EnBW, Nord LB, Evonik, Ernst & Young, KW, Messe Stuttgart. NORD-SÜD-Dialog „Nord triff Süd“ auf dem Flughafen am 11. Dezember 2009/NORD-SUED-Dialog 003 'Salzgitter AG und VW' "Zu den weiteren Sponsoren aus Niedersachsen zählen unter anderem die Salzgitter AG ('35 000 Euro') und der VW Konzern. Nach Angaben seines Sprechers war VW an den beiden Festen in Niedersachsen in den Jahren 2007 und 2009 jeweils mit '''60 000' bis 80 000 'Euro beteiligt." HAZ "Der Preis des Glamours", Karl Doeleke u.a., v. 21.01.2012, S.4. '''Continental Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. 'Bahlsen' Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. 'Jette Joop' Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. 'Audi' Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. Logo auf Sponsorentafel 2008 und 2009 zu sehen 'Mercedes' Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. 'Daimler' Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog zugegen. 'vodafone' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'eprimo GmbH' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'SCHOLPP-Gruppe' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'AEDT (Eventberichterstatter)' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'Arcandor' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'DTM (Deutsche Tourenmeisterschaft)' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'Ernst & Young' Logo auf Sponsorentafel in Stuttgart zu sehen 'EWF Energiekonzern' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen 'Metro Group ' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen InterComponentWare AG (ICW) ' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen 'KW automotive GmbH ' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen 'Jägermeister ' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen 'Dr. Hauschka Kosmetik ' In einer Mail vom 21. November 2008 schrieb Glaeseker : "Hauschka ist nämlich wieder dabei ..." 'Roland Berger ' Logo auf Sponsorentafel zu sehen Gäste 'Vertreter der BW-Bank Bei der Veranstaltung am 10.12.2009 waren auch Vertreter der BW-Bank anwesend. Jener Bank, mit der Christian Wulff im Dezember 2009 nach eigener Auskunft auf Vermittlung von Egon Geerkens in Kontakt getreten ist. 'Vertreter von VW und Porsche' Christian Wulff gab für den Wohlfühlabend ein so konkretes wie paritätisches Ziel aus: "Wenn ich den niedersächsischen DGB-Vorsitzenden Hartmut Tölle, Porsche-Chef Wendelin Wiedeking und den VW-Betriebsratsvorsitzenden Bernd Osterloh zusammen beim Glas Wein erwische und es mir gelänge, mit VW-Aufsichtsratschef Ferdinand Piëch dazuzustoßen, wäre es ein gelungener Abend." Anmerkung WulffPlag: Der Nord-Süd-Dialog hatte für Insider eine interessante Bedeutung hinsichtlich der Übernahmeschlacht zwischen Porsche und VW. Die Protagonisten dieses "Kriegs" trafen sich regelmäßig auf dieser Veranstaltung. Wulffs Zitat auf dem ersten Nord-Süd-Dialog hatte in diesem Zusammenhang eine tiefere Bedeutung! "Noch deutlicher wurde Wulff in seiner Ansprache beim 2. Nord-Süd-Dialog in Stuttgart 2008: Es bleibt bei kurzen Ansprachen der beiden Ministerpräsidenten und des Stuttgarter OB Wolfgang Schuster. Dabei fällt die Rede von Christian Wulff besonders knackig aus. Der Süden mache mehr Wind. Der Norden dagegen habe mehr Wind, sagt Wulff. Es komme darauf an, gemeinsam die Segel richtig zu setzen. (...) "Wenn Wiedeking und Winterkorn, wenn Uwe Wück und Bernd Osterloh über die Zukunft reden, werden sich einige warm anziehen müssen."" Stuttgarter Nachrichten Nord-Süd-Dialog - Rückspiel am Neckar vom 18.12.2008 'Wulff nimmt Einfluß auf die Gästeliste' "Wulff selbst habe eine Einladung für den Filmregisseur Dieter Wedel handschriftlich mit "okay" bewilligt und eine weitere Einladung für einen Kabarettisten angeregt."stern.de Parlamentsanfrage zu Nord-Süd-Dialog Wulff selbst billigte umstrittene Antwort vom 25.01.2012 "Ferres war mit ihrem Partner Carsten Maschmeyer, dem Gründer des Hannoverschen Finanzdienstleisters AWD, am Freitagabend zur Party „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ gekommen – auf Einladung von Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christin Wulff (CDU). Wulff und dessen Frau Bettina seien inzwischen „Freunde“ von ihr geworden, sagte Ferres."Bunte.de Veronica FerresSie liebt Hannover fast wie München vom 12.12.2009 "Spezialisten entschlüsselten Ende Januar den Zugang zu einem gesicherten Ordner. Zu den Dokumenten zählen unter anderem E-Mails von Bettina Wulff. Unter der Betreffzeile "Nord trifft Süd" nennt sie dem Büro ihres Mannes Personen ("Noch ein paar Nachzügler…"), die noch eingeladen werden sollen. Darunter ihre beste Freundin und deren Ehemann. Zudem bat Bettina Wulff, die 2009 in der Presseabteilung bei der Drogeriekette Rossmann tätig war, für die Veranstaltung am 11. Dezember 2009 um eine Einladungskarte für einen Arbeitskollegen. Auch einen früheren Mitstreiter bei der Continental AG ließ die First Lady aus Hannover einladen. Am 20. November 2009 notierte die Büroleiterin des Ministerpräsidenten: "Frau Wulff möchte wissen, ob Familie Brune aus Bremen auch zum Nord-Süd-Dialog eingeladen ist." Die Bremer Marc und Jens Brune sind Eigentümer des Hotels Seesteg auf der Nordseeinsel Norderney. Die Wulffs haben dort wiederholt Urlaube verbracht."Spiegel Online Christian Wulff - Ein ¿koda zu Spezialkonditionen vom 04.02.2012 Veranstaltung 2007 "Netzwerke solle man bilden, hatte der Kölner Partyorganisator Manfred Schmidt (59) im Vorfeld seiner feudalen Feier gesagt, entscheidend sei der "Gästemix". Als Mottoträger hatte Schmidt hochkarätige Gäste aus Baden-Württemberg und Niedersachsen eingeladen, als Schirmherren die Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff (48, CDU) und Günther Oettinger (54, CDU) eingespannt. (...) Christian Wulff gab für den Wohlfühlabend ein so konkretes wie paritätisches Ziel aus: "Wenn ich den niedersächsischen DGB-Vorsitzenden Hartmut Tölle, Porsche-Chef Wendelin Wiedeking und den VW-Betriebsratsvorsitzenden Bernd Osterloh zusammen beim Glas Wein erwische und es mir gelänge, mit VW-Aufsichtsratschef Ferdinand Piëch dazuzustoßen, wäre es ein gelungener Abend."" Stuttgarter Zeitung Wenn Niedersachsen Breitschwäbisch verstehen sollen vom 21.12.2007 Veranstaltung 2008 Hier ein zusammenfassender Eindruck des zweiten Treffens, 2008 in Stuttgart: "Zu solchen fragwürdigen Dienstleistungen war es beim Partygipfel der Prominenz ein Jahr zuvor in Stuttgart erst gar nicht gekommen. Das Staatsministerium hielt sich bei der Unterstützung zurück. Erfahrenen Juristen im Regierungsapparat war im Vorfeld der Veranstaltung offenbar schnell klargeworden, dass es mit einem bösen Kater enden könnte, wenn die Party eines Privatmannes mit Steuergeldern unterstützt wird. Also beschränkte sich die Regierungszentrale darauf, den 800 handverlesenen Gästen – darunter Auto-Bosse wie Wendelin Wiedeking, Martin Winterkorn und Rupert Stadler, Ex-EnBW-Chef Utz Claassen, Musiker wie Klaus Meine und die Scorpions – am späten Abend einige kleine Geschenke mit auf den Heimweg zu geben. Zum einen süße Kostproben von Ritter Sport, zum anderen edle Tropfen aus Staatsweingütern. Gesamtwert: rund 3600 Euro. Wie schwäbisch sparsam die CDU-geführte Regierung damals war, zeigt folgende Episode. Partyboss Schmidt, das belegt ein interner Aktenvermerk, beschwerte sich in den Wochen nach dem Fest bei der Landesregierung über die mangelnde Unterstützung für seine Partynacht. (...) Überhaupt gab es an jenem Abend nur fröhliche Gesichter. Ministerpräsident Oettinger und seine neue Lebenspartnerin Friederike Beyer siegten beim Tischfußball gegen Christian Wulff und seine Frau Bettina Körner. Wirtschaftsminister Ernst Pfister (FDP) freute sich über „eine gelungene Veranstaltung von zwei Bundesländern“. Alt-Fußballer Guido Buchwald, bekanntlich schon in der Welt herumgekommen, meinte anerkennend: „Hier lernt man was dazu. Nach diesem Abend ist man auf Ballhöhe. (...) In die Organisation mischte er (=Oettinger) sich im Unterschied zur Staatskanzlei in Hannover aber offenbar nicht ein. Auch bei der Suche nach Sponsoren blieb er außen vor. „Der Ministerpräsident ist nicht auf Firmen zugegangen“, sagte ein Sprecher der grün-roten Landesregierung am Freitag nach Durchsicht der Akten. Das Staatsministerium habe diverse Firmen im Land damals nur darauf hingewiesen, dass es Anfragen geben könnte."Stuttgarter Nachrichten „System Wulff“? Die große Polit-Sause vom 13.02.2012 "Auch Günther Oettingers Staatsministerium hat sich zwischen 2007 und 2009 an der Anwerbung von Sponsoren für die Privatveranstaltungen des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt beteiligt. Allerdings „nur sehr zurückhaltend“, wie ein Regierungssprecher am Freitag sagte. (...) Dafür fand man aber einen wenig schmeichelhaften Vermerk über eine Beschwerde des Veranstalters Schmidt. Nach dem letzten „Dialog“ soll sich der Freund von Wulffs Berater Glaeseker, Schmidt also, „sehr negativ“ über die fehlende Unterstützung des baden-württembergischen Ministerpräsidenten geäußert haben. Offenbar zeigten sich die Baden-Württemberger Unternehmer wesentlich knauseriger mit Sponsorgeldern für die Events, als Schmidt das aus Niedersachsen gewohnt war." Der Tagesspiegel Auch Oettingers Staatsministerium warb Sponsoren vom 21.01.2012 Veranstaltung 2009 Die letzte, dritte Veranstaltung des "Nord-Süd-Dialogs" fand am 11.12.2009 statt. Bei der Party auf dem Flughafen Hannover, Terminal C trafen auch Carsten Maschmeyer und Veronica Ferres wieder mit Christian und Bettina Wulff zusammen.hannoversche Allgemeine Ländertreffen - Nord-Süd-Dialog im Flughafen vom 11.12.2009 "Günther Oettinger und Christian Wulff verband viel - so viel, dass die Regierungschefs von Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg zuletzt einmal jährlich als Schirmherren einer großen Länder-Party auftraten: Nord trifft Süd. Auch dieses Jahr wurde gefeiert - doch die Zeiten ändern und die Wege trennen sich. (...) Volkswagen hat den Machtkampf für sich entschieden, und Porsche trumpft nicht mehr auf. (...) Umso mehr ist man in Hannover bemüht, das Verbindende herauszustellen: "Der Nord-Süd-Dialog steht für gegenseitige Wertschätzung, für ein Miteinander statt eines Gegeneinanders", stellt Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Wulff zur Begrüßung fest. Auch Oettinger ist auf Gemeinsamkeit aus: "Man kann viel voneinander lernen." Ja, die Vorzeichen haben sich geändert. Das betrifft auch die Rolle von Wulff und Oettinger, den beiden Schirmherren des von Sponsoren finanzierten Nord-Süd-Dialogs. Auf ihr gutes und bis zum Porsche-Machtkampf ungetrübtes Verhältnis geht die Party zurück. Eventmanager Schmidt hatte ihre Freundschaft zum Anlass genommen, Prominente aus beiden Ländern für einen Abend zusammenzubringen." Stuttgarter Nachrichten Nord trifft Süd - Länder-Party unter neuen Vorzeichen vom 11.12.2009 Hier eine wunderbare Fotogallerie zum durchklicken - inkl. des ikonischen Bilds von Wulff und Oettinger beim Krökeln! Um einen kleinen Eindruck dieser Veranstaltung zu bekommen, hier ein Who-Is-Who aus der Hannoverschen Allgemeinen Zeitung, die die Veranstaltung damals äusserst wolhwollend begleitet hat: "Ministern aus beiden Ländern konnte Philipp Rösler (36) die Hände schütteln. „Schön, hier auch meine früheren Kollegen aus Niedersachsen wieder zu treffen“, meinte der Bundesgesundheitsminister. Wirtschaftslenker wie TUI-Chef Michael Frenzel (62), Flughafen-Vorstandschef Raoul Hille (49) oder AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer (50) leisteten ebenfalls ihren Beitrag zum Dialog. Auch Medienleute wie „Tagesthemen“-Moderator Tom Buhrow (52) oder der frühere „Spiegel“-Chefredakteur Stefan Aust (63) zeigten Dialogfreudigkeit. „Immer wieder gern, ich bin eben Niedersachse“, meinte Aust. Buhrow bestätigte dem Norden einen klaren Vorteil: „Auch, wenn ich eigentlich aus dem Rheinland komme, fühle ich mich hier sehr wohl.“" Auch der mittlerweile im Ruhestand sich befindliche Wolfsburger OB Schnellecke war dort, über ihn ergeben sich auch Verbindungen wieder zu Glaeseker, aber das wäre einen eigenen SchnelleckePlag wert (den er sich durchaus verdient hätte, siehe NDR Bericht). Nur so viel, es geht erneut um Vorteilsnahme und um einen kommunalen Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher ,Mike Nahrstedt, der angehalten wurde, im Zuge der Wulff'schen Landtagswahlen 2003, Wahlkampf mithilfe seines Dienstwagens und Notebooks für die CDU zu betreiben. Laut NDR gibt es auch einen direkten Bezug zu Glaeseker : "Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident David McAllister (CDU) wies am Freitag alle Vorwürfe gegen die Landes-CDU im Zusammenhang mit der Stadtwerke-Affäre zurück. Die CDU habe sich nichts vorzuwerfen, antwortete er auf einen Fragenkatalog der Landtagsfraktion der Grünen. Diese kritisierten die Antworten als unzureichend. In der nächsten Landtagssitzung will die Opposition die Affäre um mögliche illegale Wahlkampffinanzierung weiter behandeln. Dessen ungeachtet zieht die Affäre Kreise bis ins Bundespräsidialamt. Der Sprecher von Bundespräsident Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, soll in seiner Funktion als ehemaliger Pressesprecher der CDU Niedersachsen parteipolitische Arbeitsaufträge an die dienstliche Mailadresse von Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher Nahrstedt geschickt haben." Porsche/VW ' Ein weiteres, brisantes Treffen, so berichtete die ''Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung vom 11.12.2009, fand im Rahmen der Veranstaltung ebenfalls statt: "Als Vertreter einer zuletzt viel und kontrovers diskutierten Nord-Süd-Verbindung trafen dort auch die Chefs von VW und Porsche, Martin Winterkorn (62) und Michael Macht (49), aufeinander. Der Stuttgarter Autobauer wurde gerade vom Wolfsburger VW-Konzern übernommen, nette Randnotiz dabei: Winterkorn kommt aus der Nähe von Stuttgart. Munter posierten die beiden mal mit, mal ohne Wulff vor den präsentierten Konzernerzeugnissen wie Porsche Panamera, VW Polo – und seit neuestem auch Modellen von Suzuki. Macht betonte: „Ich komme mit sehr guten Gefühlen nach Hannover."" (8) Sowohl VW als auch Porsche waren Mitsponsoren dieser Veranstaltung. (9) Darüber hinaus wird Wulffs Rolle in der Übernahme von Porsche seitens VW im Jahr 2008 weiter in den Vordergrund gerückt. Dazu schreibt die Wirtschaftswoche: "Als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident war Christian Wulff stolz auf seine Nähe zur Wirtschaft. So sehr, dass er sich „Vorstandsvorsitzender von Niedersachsen“ nannte. Jene Nähe wird für Wulff immer mehr zum Problem. 67 Banken, Versicherungen, Pensions-, Staats- und Hedgefonds behaupten, Wulff habe in seiner Zeit als VW-Aufsichtsrat Pflichten verletzt und den Porsche-Eignern, den Familien Porsche und Piëch, in die Hände gespielt. Als VW-Aktionäre hatten die Investoren nach eigenen Angaben hohe Summen verloren, weil Porsche im Übernahmekampf mit VW Marktteilnehmer rechtswidrig getäuscht habe, so der Vorwurf. Mitschuldig sei Wulff, der als Ministerpräsident für den 20-Prozent-Anteil des Landes Niedersachsen an VW verantwortlich war. Er habe gewusst, dass Porsche Anleger belogen habe. So soll er beispielsweise schon vor Oktober 2008 erfahren haben, dass Porsche VW übernehmen wollte."(10) 'BW-Bank ' Laut Spiegel online ''vom 31.12. 2011 gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Kredit der BW-Bank an Wulff und den Veranstaltungen im Rahmen des von Schmidt organisierten "Nord-Süd-Dialogs": "Auffällig erscheint auch der Besuch des Leiters des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank, Axel Döhner, am 14. Oktober 2009 bei einem luxuriösen Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank in Hannover. Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden. Ein finanzielles Engagement der BW-Bank war damals allerdings von vornherein ausgeschlossen, weil das Geldinstitut zuvor seine Sponsoringausgaben drastisch zurückgefahren hatte. Die BW-Bank will sich zu der Reise ihres Mitarbeiters nicht äußern." (11) Dies stünde Im Widerspruch zu den von Wulff gemachten Äusserungen, Geerkens habe den Kredit vermittelt. Auch ergibt sich eine zeitliche Nähe zwischen der im Dezember 2009 stattgefundenen "Nord-Süd-Dialog" Party und dem Kontakt zur BW Bank, wie aus den von Wulffs Anwalt getätigten Antworten auf Fragen von der WELT im Zusammenhang zu seinem BW-Kredit mit rollierenden Zinsen hervorgeht. Dort heisst es auf folgende Frage der WELT: "'Neue Frage: Warum steht von der Absicht nichts in dem Kreditvertrag? Warum wurde dann der Kredit mit einer Laufzeit von fünf Jahren geschlossen? Warum haben die Wulffs diesen Kredit erst nach eineinhalb Jahren und nach der Anfrage im niedersächsischen Landtag abgelöst? " Antwort Lehr: "Die Absicht, das Darlehen der Frau Geerkens zeitnah abzulösen, war den Vertragsparteien von Anfang an bekannt. Im Übrigen hat Herr Wulff den Ablauf bereits in seiner Erklärung vom 15.12.2011 geschildert: „Im Dezember 2009 – also vor den Anfragen im niedersächsischen Landtag – habe ich Gespräche mit einem Privatkundenberater der BW-Bank aufgenommen. Diese von Herrn Geerkens angeregten Gespräche führten am 21. März 2010 zur Unterzeichnung eines kurzfristigen und rollierenden Geldmarktdarlehens mit günstigerem Zinssatz als zuvor. Mit den Mitteln dieses Kreditvertrages wurde das private Darlehen zurückgezahlt. " (WELT, 12.01.2012) Ermittlungen zum Nord-Süd-Dialog Berlin (Reuters) - Der ehemalige Sprecher von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist wegen Korruptionsverdacht ins Visier der Justiz geraten. Bei einer Razzia hätten Ermittler Privat- und Geschäftsräume von Olaf Glaeseker und des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt durchsucht, teilte die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover am Donnerstag mit. Die Aktion fand demnach in Wunstorf bei Hannover, Berlin und in der Schweiz statt. Den Beschuldigten werde Bestechlichkeit beziehungsweise Bestechung vorgeworfen. Bekannt ist, das Glaeseker mehrmals in Villen von Schmidt urlaubte. (Spiegel) Die Einladung zum Gratisurlaub erfolgte womöglich nicht aus reiner Großzügigkeit, sondern weil Wulffs Vertrauter dem schillernden Eventmanager Schmidt als Gegenleistung tatkräftig bei der Organisation eines Wirtschaftstreffens geholfen haben soll. Glaeseker war seinerzeit Wulffs Sprecher, ein enger Vertrauter des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten. Als Staatsbedienstetem war es ihm genau wie Wulff verboten, Geschenke mit Amtsbezug anzunehmen. Razzia bei Wulffs Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker | Top-Nachrichten | Reuters 23.12.2011 Hans-Martin Tillack in Stern.de: Zeugen hatten zuvor dem stern gesagt, dass Glaeseker zum Beispiel Ende Oktober 2008 zusammen mit seiner Frau – einer früheren niedersächsischen CDU-Sprecherin - sowie Wulffs damals bereits von ihm geschiedener Gattin Christiane mehrere Tage Gratisurlaub in Schmidts luxuriöser Finca Can Pere Crous in Arbúcies gut 80 Kilometer nördlich von Barcelona in Nordspanien genossen hatte. Die Finca liegt idyllisch in einem Naturpark – ihre Website preist die "paradiesische Landschaft" - und ist mit Sauna und Pool ausgestattet. Laut Preisliste kostet ein Wochenende in dem Anwesen 900 Euro, eine Woche zwischen 1600 und 2400 Euro, jeweils plus Mehrwertsteuer. Die Glaesekers sollen daneben auch in einer Luxuswohnung von Schmidt in Barcelona sowie in Ferienwohnungen des Unternehmers in Banyuls-sur-Mer in Südfrankreich geurlaubt haben.Stern 19.01.2012 SZ: Aufgrund von Medienberichten und Ermittlungen bestehe der Verdacht, dass Glaeseker in den Jahren 2007 bis 2009 die Durchführung und Finanzierung des von Schmidt organisiertenNord-Süd-Dialogs "gefällig gefördert" habe, heißt es in der Mitteilung der Staatsanwaltschaft. Als Gegenleistung habe Glaeseker mehrfach unentgeltlich Urlaube in Ferienhäusern von Schmidt gemacht. Glaeseker soll ab 2008 mit seiner Frau dreimal in Auslandsquartieren des Eventunternehmers Manfred Schmidt gratis Urlaub gemacht haben. Der 50-Jährige, der als enger Vertrauter von Wulff gilt, war damals Niedersachsens Regierungssprecher im Rang eines Staatssekretärs und hätte als Landesbediensteter teure Geschenke wie einen Gratisurlaub vermutlich nicht annehmen dürfen. Der "Nord-Süd-Dialog" war eine privat organisierte Veranstaltungsreihe, bei denen sich niedersächsische und baden-württembergische Unternehmen präsentieren sollten. Die Schirmherrschaft hatten Wulff und der damalige baden-württembergische Ministerpräsident Günther Oettinger (CDU) übernommen. SZ 20.01.2012 SZ: War die Staatskanzlei von Wulff am "Nord-Süd-Dialog" des Veranstalters Manfred Schmidt in Niedersachsen finanziell beteiligt? Das Land hatte das stets verneint. Eine Hochschule widerspricht: Der einstige Wulff-Sprecher Glaeseker habe Studenten des Landesbetriebes als Helfer angefordert. Der Darstellung der Hochschule zufolge hatte Glaeseker wenige Wochen vor dem Nord-Süd-Gipfel persönlich einen der Präsidenten der Hochschule um personelle Unterstützung für die Veranstaltung gebeten. Als landeseigener Betrieb sei es für die MHH selbstverständlich gewesen, der Staatskanzlei zu helfen, hieß es. Die Verantwortlichen der Hochschule seien immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich beim Nord-Süd-Dialog um eine Veranstaltung des Landes Niedersachsen gehandelt habe. Erst aus den Medien hätten sie entnommen, dass allein Manfred Schmidt als wirtschaftlich Verantwortlicher dahintergestanden habe. Eklat im Landtag Pikant: Auf Nachfrage der MHH in der Staatskanzlei, an wen die Rechnung in Höhe von etwa 5000 Euro für den Einsatz der 44 studentischen Hilfskräfte zu entrichten sei, wurde der MHH beschieden, dass sie das schon selbst tragen müsse. Stimmt diese Darstellung, sind Landesmittel in ein privates Event geflossen. Früheren Presseberichten zufolge soll Veranstalter Schmidt bei der Veranstaltung im Dezember 2009 Gewinn gemacht haben, weil die Sponsorengelder sich auf 685.000 Euro summiert hätten, die Kosten aber nur auf 300.000 Euro. SZ 20.01.2012 Focus online: "Im Niedersachsens Landtag ist es zu tumultartigen Szenen gekommen. Die Regierung hatte eingeräumt, dass Wulffs Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker mit Landesmitteln eine Privatveranstaltung unterstützte. Besonders drastisch äußerte sich Finanzminister Möllring." 3411 Euro für Kochbücher vom Ministerium Nach Informationen der „Hannoverschen Allgemeine Zeitung“ sagte der Staatskanzleichef des damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff dem Landtag 2010 nicht die Wahrheit, als es um die Finanzierung der Presseveranstaltung „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ ging. Tatsächlich habe das Landwirtschaftsministerium bereits Monate zuvor 3411 Euro für Kochbücher bezahlt, die den Besuchern des Festes vom Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt als „Give away“ geschenkt worden seien, meldet das Blatt. Entgegen der bisherigen Darstellung der Staatskanzlei hat sich Olaf Glaeseker auch persönlich um einen Sponsor für die Wirtschafts-Veranstaltung im Jahre 2009 gekümmert. Nach FOCUS-Informationen nahm Wulffs Sprecher 2009 mit der Geschäftsleitung des Verbandes Niedersachsen Metall '''Kontakt auf, um für den Nord-Süd-Dialog zu werben. Mit Erfolg: Die Metallarbeitgeber spendeten 25 000 Euro. Die Staatskanzlei in Hannover hat bislang dementiert, dass sie für die Sponsorensuche aktiv gewesen sei. Focus '''23.01.2012 Werben & Verkaufen: '''Mit einer Werbeanzeige hilft der damalige Ministerpräsident Günther Oettinger dem Nord-Süd-Dialog 2008 auf die Sprünge. Agenturhonorar: 2.380 Euro. Mediawert: 20.020 Euro. Macht summa summarum 22.400 Euro. Die halbseitige Anzeige schaltet das Staatsministerium Baden-Württemberg am Mittwoch, den 17. Dezember 2008 in der "Stuttgarter Zeitung". Das Motiv zeigt die beiden Wappen von Niedersachsen und Stuttgart, die bis auf die Farben fast identisch sind. So sollten die Gemeinsamkeiten der beiden Länder betont werden. W&V '''27.01.2012 Focus online : Wie FOCUS erfuhr, warnte Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker am 24. November 2009 in einem Fax an Wulffs damaligen Staatssekretär und heutigen Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes, Lothar Hagebölling, davor, dass Forderungen des Flughafens Hannover gegen Organisator Manfred Schmidt „unsere Veranstaltung“ gefährden könnten. Glaeseker verweist in dem FOCUS vorliegenden Schreiben darauf, Wulff und er würden den Eventmanager schon seit mehr als zehn Jahren kennen. Dass der Flughafen jetzt für die Vermietung eines Terminals Vorkasse oder eine Bürgschaft verlange, habe Manfred Schmidt „in 35 Berufsjahren nicht erlebt“. Am 30. November 2009, also knapp eine Woche später, besuchten Hagebölling und Glaeseker nach FOCUS-Informationen gemeinsam Flughafen-Chef Raoul Hille. Einziges Thema der Unterredung war der Nord-Süd-Dialog. Die Marschroute für das Gespräch mit den Airport-Managern hatte Glaeseker schon in dem Fax an Hagebölling formuliert: „Die sollen also Manfred Schmidt in Ruhe lassen und ihm vertrauen. Er besitzt Handschlagqualität.“ Als weiteres Indiz für die starke Einbindung der Wulff-Regierung in das Event gilt auch die die Glaeseker-Aussage, dass der Veranstaltungstermin „auf besonderen Wunsch der Niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei“ um eine Woche vorverlegt worden sei, „da einer der Hauptsponsoren darum gebeten hatte“. Welche Rolle spielte Oettinger - trotz anders lautender Beteuerungen aus Stuttgart? Focus 29.01.2012 Zeit online: Einmaliger Vorgang im Bundespräsidialamt: Ein Staatsanwalt und Beamte des Landeskriminalamtes Niedersachsen haben das ehemalige Amtszimmer des langjährigen Sprechers von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, durchsucht.'' "Wir haben Unterlagen und Computerdateien beschlagnahmt, die jetzt ausgewertet werden müssen", sagte der Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover, Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel, der Bild am Sonntag. Die Behörde ermittelt im Zusammenhang mit der Lobby-Veranstaltung Nord-Süd-Dialog wegen Verdachts der Bestechlichkeit gegen den engen Vertrauten Wulffs. Der Anfangsverdacht habe sich konkretisiert, sagte Lendeckel am Sonntag der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Glaeseker hatte, so berichtet die Bild am Sonntag, am vergangenen Wochenende wegen der laufenden Ermittlungen keinen Zutritt zu seinem Amtszimmer bekommen. Nach der Durchsuchung kann er nun hinein. "Er darf jederzeit seine Sachen abholen. Er hat jederzeit Zugang zu seinem Amtszimmer", sagte eine Sprecherin des Bundespräsidialamtes am Sonntag der dpa. Zeit '''31.01.2012 Frankfurter Rundschau:' Nach Informationen der Frankfurter Rundschau erfolgte die Durchsuchung des Zimmers von Wulffs ehemaligem Sprecher Glaeseker im Bundespräsidialamt am vergangenen Donnerstag nach einer Aufforderung des Bundespräsidialamtes. „Das Bundespräsidialamt hat uns ganz offiziell mitgeteilt, dass das Zimmer von Herrn Glaeseker noch unausgeräumt ist und dass dort noch private Unterlagen vermutet werden können“, sagt der Hannoveraner Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel. Das Büro des Ex-Sprechers von Christian Wulff habe daher durchsucht werden müssen. FR 31.01.2012 Focus online: Der unter Korruptionsverdacht stehende Glaeseker hat McAllister zufolge für die umstrittene Lobby-Veranstaltung Nord-Süd-Dialog „wohl einiges nicht nur vom Büro aus geregelt. Wir haben in der Staatskanzlei nur wenige Unterlagen gefunden, und wenn, zumeist da, wo man sie nicht vermuten würde.“ Focus 12.02.2012 Ulrich Exner in Welt online: Der Gang der Dinge ist auch in der Niedersachsen-Metropole noch immer ein recht gemächlicher. So liegt der Justiz bisher kein einziges Blatt jener Unterlagen vor, die im Januar nach einigem Suchen in der Staatskanzlei gefunden und dem ehemaligen Wulff-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker zugeordnet wurden. Darunter Papiere zum „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ 2009, der niedersächsisch-baden-württembergischen Super-Party im Flughafen von Hannover. Man habe diese Papiere längst angefordert, sagt die Staatsanwaltschaft. Nichts sei bisher angefordert worden, sagt dagegen der niedersächsische Finanzminister, in Sachen Glaeseker, „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ und Wulff-Nachlass federführend in der niedersächsischen Landesregierung. Man kann sich schon wundern über solche Widersprüche in einem für den Fortgang der Dinge nicht ganz unwesentlichen Verfahren. LKA untersucht Glaesekers Festplatte Immerhin, so viel scheint klar: Die Festplatte Glaesekers aus seinem früheren Büro in der Staatskanzlei wurde mittlerweile von einem Mitarbeiter der Behörde an das Landeskriminalamt übergeben. Dessen Spezialisten sollen versuchen, dort angelegte Dateien wieder sichtbar zu machen. In der Staatsanwaltschaft allerdings sind auch diese Dateien entgegen einer entsprechenden Mitteilung der Behörde noch nicht angekommen. Es wird auch noch ein Weilchen dauern. Denn, wenn die Dateien vom LKA entschlüsselt sind, gehen sie zunächst einmal zurück an die Staatskanzlei, um von da aus – wann auch immer – an die Justiz weitergegeben zu werden. Auch so vergehen die Tage.'' Welt '''15.02.2012 dapd:' Die niedersächsische Staatskanzlei lieferte am Mittwoch 16 Ordner und mehrere Hefter an die Ermittlungsbehörde, wie Regierungssprecher Oliver Wagner in Hannover sagte. Laut Staatskanzlei handelt es sich bei den jetzigen Akten um Unterlagen zu dem Wirtschaftstreffen Nord-Süd-Dialog. dapd 17.2.2012 Berliner Morgenpost : Unter den bei der Durchsuchung der Privaträume von Wulffs Ex-Pressesprecher Olaf Glaeseker beschlagnahmten Dokumenten sind auch private Tagebücher von Glaesekers Ehefrau Vera. Das bestätigt Glaesekers Rechtsanwalt Panos Pananis der „Bild“-Zeitung. Bei der Durchsuchung am 19. Januar hättem die Ermittler vier Urlaubstagebücher sichergestelt, die laut Glaesekers Rechtsanwalt handschriftlich verfasst wurden und von „privater und intimer Natur“ seien. Glaesekers Ehefrau Vera habe inzwischen beim Amtsgericht Hannover Beschwerde gegen die Mitnahme der privaten Aufzeichnung eingelegt. Die Beschwerde wurde abgelehnt. Auch das Landgericht Hannover hält die Sicherstellung für rechtmäßig. Berliner Morgenpost Äußerungen zu den Ermittlungen Wulff versicherte mehrfach, es habe sich um eine Privatveranstaltung gehandelt, Finanzierung und Sponsorensuche seien allein Sache des Veranstalters gewesen. Damit gerät neben dem Bundespräsidenten auch die aktuelle Landesregierung tiefer in Erklärungsnot. In der teils heftigen Landtagsdiskussion zu möglichen Verfehlungen Wulffs hatte Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring noch am Donnerstag erklärt, die Auskunft von 2010 habe sich nur auf eine finanzielle Beteiligung bezogen, und diese habe es nicht gegeben: „Das Land war nicht Veranstalter des Nord-Süd-Dialogs und hat sich nicht finanziell beteiligt“, sagte er. Möllrings Entlastungsversuche vor dem Landtag muten in diesem Lichte nun vollends wie absurdes Theater an, hat doch Möllring verkündet, er fühle sich von Glaeseker "beschissen" - jedoch zeigt sich nun, dass auch er Teil eines Systems ist, welches er mit geheucheltem Pathos des letzen Kommandos vor dem Landtag noch verteidigte hatte. Der Spiegel dazu: War Wulff das Engagement der MHH bekannt? Das Bundespräsidialamt wollte mit Verweis auf das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Glaeseker auf Anfrage keine Stellungnahme zu dem Vorgang abgeben. In Hannover erklärte Möllring auf eine entsprechende Frage der Opposition, es sei doch "ziemlich lebensfremd" zu glauben, der Ministerpräsident habe sich damals mit dem Garderobenpersonal beschäftigt. Lebensfremd erscheint es möglicherweise aber auch, dass Wulff - unabhängig von der Frage des Garderobenpersonals - wirklich nichts von den Aktivitäten seines Vertrauten Glaesekers im Zusammenhang mit dem Nord-Süd-Dialog geahnt haben will. Mancher jedenfalls findet es schwer vorstellbar, dass Glaeseker hinter Wulffs Rücken sein eigenes Ding machte.Spiegel, Philipp Wittrock, 20.01.2012 23.01.2012 Zeit online: Nord-Süd-Dialog: Wulff hat laut SPD persönlich um Sponsoren geworben | Politik | ZEIT ONLINE Nach Ansicht des niedersächsischen SPD-Fraktionschefs Stefan Schostock ist es erwiesen, dass Christian Wulff in seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident persönlich um Sponsoren für den sogenannten Nord-Süd-Dialog geworben hat. Dies hätten niedersächsische Unternehmen wie Talanx oder Tui bestätigt, sagte Schostock im Deutschlandfunk. Der Landtag sei "nicht wahrheitsgemäß unterrichtet" worden. Nach Angaben Schostocks bereitet die SPD in Niedersachsen derzeit eine Klage gegen Wulff '''vor dem Landesverfassungsgericht wegen Täuschung des Parlamentes vor. Sie werde wohl innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen eingereicht. Erfahrungsgemäß werde es etwa bis zu drei Monaten dauern, bis der Staatsgerichtshof zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sei. '''25.01.2012 Stern: Neue Vorwürfe in der Präsidentenaffäre: Wulff und das "Schnulligate" - Politik | STERN.DE Nach dem stern vorliegenden Unterlagen war Christian Wulff überdies als Ministerpräsident ab 2007 deutlich enger in die Suche nach Sponsoren für die von Manfred Schmidt veranstalteten "Nord-Süd-Dialoge" eingebunden als bisher bekannt. So bat er offensichtlich persönlich im Jahr 2007 den damaligen Bahn-Chef Hartmut Mehdorn um Unterstützung für die Promiparty, die damals in Hannover stattfand. Das geht aus einer Mail des damaligen Mehdorn-Beraters Dieter Hünerkoch hervor, die dem stern vorliegt. Die Deutsche Bahn zahlte, wie sie dem stern bestätigte, 2007 und 2008 je 50.000 Euro für den Nord-Süd-Dialog. Besonders intensiv warb der frühere Wulff-Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker in seiner Funktion als Staatssekretär um Sponsoren für Schmidt. Das belegen interne Mails, die dem stern vorliegen und deren Authentizität von den beteiligten Firmen bestätigt wurde. So ging er mit Erfolg die Firmen Deutsche Messe sowie Evonik um finanzielle Unterstützung für den Nord-Süd-Dialog an. Glaeseker, der mit Schmidt offensichtlich eng befreundet ist, bezeichnete ihn in Mails als seinen "Schnulli", als "Oberschnulli" und sich selbst als dessen "Generalfeldschnulli". 25.01.2012 SZ: Sponsoring-Affäre von Christian Wulff - Glaeseker soll weitgehend eigenmächtig gehandelt haben - Politik - sueddeutsche.de Der Ex-Sprecher von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, hat bei der Planung des umstrittenen Lobby-Treffens "Nord-Süd-Dialog" weitgehend eigenmächtig gehandelt. Das ergab eine interne Überprüfung der Landesregierung in Hannover. "Es hat sich gezeigt, dass Herr Glaeseker immer sehr selbstständig gearbeitet hat", sagte Niedersachsens Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring (CDU) der Nachrichtenagentur dpa vor einer Sitzung des Rechtsausschusses des Landtages in Hannover. Möllring will den Ausschuss über die Recherche aller Ministerien zur Finanzierung des Lobby-Treffens informieren, das insgesamt drei Mal stattfand. Inzwischen stellt sich das aber anders dar: In einem Schreiben soll Glaeseker ausdrücklich im Namen Wulffs um einen potentiellen Sponsoren geworben haben. 26.01.2012 Der Tagesspiegel: Fall Wulff: Für eine Handvoll Teebeutel - Politik - Tagesspiegel Für die Opposition liegen die Beweise jetzt klar auf dem Tisch. Bundespräsident Christian Wulff habe als CDU-Ministerpräsident in Niedersachsen den Landtag belogen und damit die Verfassung gebrochen, schimpfte SPD-Rechtsexperte Hans-Dieter Haase am Mittwoch nach der Sitzung des Rechtsausschusses. Alle Versuche der schwarz-gelben Landesregierung, die Verfehlungen rund um die umstrittene Promi-Fete „Nord- Süd-Dialog“ Wulffs früherem Vertrauten Olaf Glaeseker in die Schuhe zu schieben, seien so unredlich wie durchschaubar. Dabei musste der Minister nach Rekonstruktion der gelöschten Festplatte von Glaesekers Dienstcomputer und Abfrage der einzelnen Ministerien zu möglichen Verstrickungen mit der Flughafen-Sause mehr zugeben, als ihm als Verteidiger des Bundespräsidenten eigentlich lieb sein konnte. So hat Wulff im April 2010 eigenhändig die Antwort auf die SPD-Anfrage zum Nord-Süd-Dialog genehmigt und sogar mit grüner Tinte handschriftlich bearbeitet. „Die endgültige Antwort trägt seinen Strich“, erklärte Möllring mit sichtbarem Unbehagen. „Bei der Pingeligkeit von Herrn Wulff gehe ich davon aus, dass er das auch gelesen hat.“ In dieser Antwort hatte die Regierung jegliche organisatorische und finanzielle Beteiligung an der Party abgestritten. 26.01.2012 Berliner Morgenpost: Wulff-Affäre - "SchnUlllllli, ich werbe dich ab!" - Seite 3 - Berliner Morgenpost - Berlin Am 14. April 2010 unterzeichnete Wulffs Staatskanzleichef schließlich im ausdrücklichen Auftrag seines Chefs, Christian Wulff, die Landtags-Drucksache 16/2447, in der mit Blick auf den sogenannten "Nord-Süd-Dialog" behauptet wird, dass sich das Land Niedersachsen daran weder organisatorisch noch finanziell beteiligt habe. Das Gegenteil ist offensichtlich richtig. Glaeseker schrieb beispielsweise am 17. September 2009 dem Vorstandschef der Deutschen Messe AG, Wolfram von Fritsch: "Wir würden uns auch im Namen von Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff freuen, wenn wir auch in diesem Jahr die Deutsche Messe wieder als Sponsor für die Veranstaltung gewinnen könnten." Fritschs Firma, die in Hannover residiert, steuerte 25 000 Euro bei, so wie im Jahr zuvor. Als der Flughafen Schmidts Partykonzept nicht exakt umsetzen will, droht Glaeseker laut "Stern" damit, dass eine Werbepartnerschaft des Volkswagen-Konzerns mit dem Flughafen nicht zustande kommen könnte. Er sei "nur unter der Maßgabe, dass die Veranstaltung läuft!!!" dazu bereit, VW zu gewinnen, schreibt Glaeseker. Schmidt lobte erneut per Mail: "DU bist eine SchnulllllliGRANATE!!!!!" 26.01.2012 Bild.de: Nord-Süd-Party: So mischte die Staatskanzlei wirklich mit - Hannover - Bild.de Der CDU-Politiker ließ alle Landesministerien durchforsten, präsentierte weitere, neue Fakten, wie stark die Staatskanzlei wirklich in das Event eingebunden war: Die „Initiative Innovatives Niedersachsen“ stiftete 800 Frontscheibenfolien mit lustigem Aufdruck, schaltete Werbung, verschenkte 1000 Kalender. Kosten: 13 000 Euro. 900 Teetütchen (Sprüche: „Nichts für trübe Tassen“ und „Gutes zieht immer“), dazu über 1000 Servietten - ebenfalls vom „Innovativen Niedersachsen“. Kosten: 2400 Euro. Die MHH stellte Servicepersonal für 5245 Euro. Das Landwirtschaftsministerium kaufte Kochbücher, die an Gäste verschenkt wurden. Kosten: 3411 Euro. 29.01.2012 Spiegel online: Kritik an Staatsanwälten: Jurist rügt sanften Umgang mit Wulff - SPIEGEL ONLINE - Nachrichten - Politik Mit Bezug auf die Vorwürfe gegen Wulff beim Thema "Nord-Süd-Dialog" hat der Partymanager Manfred Schmidt 'eingeräumt, dass ihm die niedersächsische Staatskanzlei bei der Suche nach Geldgebern geholfen hat. Ohne die Kontakte und Empfehlungen des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten und heutigen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff und seines Sprechers Olaf Glaeseker wäre die Durchführung des Events kaum möglich gewesen. ''"Es müssen ja mal Kontakte hergestellt werden, wenn so etwas von der Wirtschaft finanziert werden soll", sagte er gegenüber dem SPIEGEL. Zugleich wies Schmidt den Vorwurf der Staatsanwaltschaft zurück, den inzwischen entlassenen Sprecher mit kostenlosen Urlaubsreisen bestochen zu haben. Er sei seit 30 Jahren mit dem Journalisten befreundet. In dieser Zeit habe er Glaeseker zu Urlauben eingeladen, umgekehrt habe aber auch er Glaeseker besucht. Zweimal sei er sogar mit dem Freund und dessen Frau im Liegeabteil eines Autoreisezugs in den Süden gefahren. "Das macht man nur, wenn man sich richtig kennt", betonte er. '''29.01.2012 FAZ: Was wusste Wulff?: Frustriert, verägert und genervt über das „System Glaeseker“ - Politik - FAZ Der Minister ärgert sich nicht nur über Adler und Glaeseker. Auch auf Christian Wulff ist Möllring nicht gut zu sprechen. Tagelang hatte er den Mann verteidigt, den er seit 1975 kennt und dem er in allen Jahren als Finanzminister diente. Dann musste er hören, dass Wulff die mutmaßliche Fehlaussage seiner Regierung für einen "ernsten Vorgang" hält und es offenbar begrüßt, dass die SPD deswegen den Staatsgerichtshof in Bückeburg anrufen will. "Überflüssig" sei diese Klage, entfährt es Möllring. "Was soll da geklärt werden? Die Antwort, die Wulff als Ministerpräsident im April 2011 gegeben hat, war aus heutiger Sicht objektiv nicht richtig." Ein Urteil Ende des Jahres könnte der CDU den Wahlkampf für die Landtagswahl im Januar 2013 verhageln. Den Abgeordneten im Rechtsausschuss wies Möllring diese Woche akribisch nach, dass seinerzeit nicht einfach nur die Staatskanzlei dem Parlament antwortete, sondern der Ministerpräsident selbst die Antwort mit grüner Tinte abzeichnete. Soll heißen: Wulff kann die Verantwortung nicht auf andere abwälzen. Der neue Kurs ist umso bemerkenswerter, als Möllring eine Woche zuvor genau in die Gegenrichtung gedrängt hatte. Unbedingt vermeiden wollte er eine Distanzierung von Wulff, wie McAllister sie schon vorbereitet hatte. Frustriert bis genervt - so beschreiben Parlamentarier ihre Gemütslage. Morgens durchpflügen sie als erstes Zeitungen und Internetseiten nach neuen Schreckensmeldungen. "Jeder Tag ohne Wulff ist ein guter Tag", sagt einer mit Blick auf die Schlagzeilen. "''Wenn wir einen Untersuchungsausschuss beschließen, dann aber richtig", droht CDU-Fraktionschef Björn Thümler. "Dann wird auch die wirtschaftliche Ausrichtung der SPD-Ministerpräsidenten Schröder, Glogowski und Gabriel eine Rolle spielen." '''01.02.2012 stern.de:' Neue Ungereimtheiten in Wulff-Affäre: Präsidialamt kannte Vorwürfe gegen Glaeseker seit 2010 - Politik | STERN.DE Bereits im August 2010 erfuhr das Präsidialamt von Vorwürfen gegen Sprecher Glaeseker. Unklar ist, welche Konsequenzen der Präsident und sein Amtsleiter Hagebölling damals zogen. Sie verweigerten Stellungnahmen zu Anfragen des stern. Damals hatte ein Redakteur der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" angefragt, ob es zutreffe, dass der Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt Glaeseker wiederholt kostenlose Urlaubsaufenthalte ermöglicht habe. Nach stern-Informationen bestätigte der Wulff-Sprecher damals gegenüber der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" solche Besuche, stellte sie aber als rein privat dar. Am 29. August 2010 verfasste Glaeseker dazu auch eine "Sachverhaltsdarstellung" für den Leiter des Präsidialamtes, Lothar Hagebölling. Auch hier bestätigte Glaeseker die Urlaubseinladungen und stellte seine Beziehung zu Manfred Schmidt ebenfalls als rein privat dar. 01.02.2011 Welt online: Präsidialamtschef: Unangenehme Fragen an Wulffs Vertrauten Hagebölling - Nachrichten Channels Extern - iPad - A Welt HD iPad3 - A iPad3 Politik - WELT ONLINE Auf Anfragen von "Welt Online“ hat das Präsidialamt am Mittwoch geantwortet: „Dem Bundespräsidialamt liegt keine Sachverhaltsdarstellung des früheren Sprechers, Herrn Olaf Glaeseker, an den Chef des Bundespräsidialamts, Herrn Lothar Hagebölling, zu angeblichen Urlaubseinladungen vor.“ 01.02.2012 spiegel.de: Wulff-Affäre: Bellevue soll Vorwürfe gegen Glaeseker schon früh gekannt haben - SPIEGEL ONLINE - Nachrichten - Politik Der niedersächsische Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring (CDU) dagegen warnte vor einer übertriebenen Skandalisierung. Er sei überzeugt davon, dass Wulff über die Tätigkeiten Glaesekers nicht informiert gewesen sei. 06.02.2012 n-tv: Wirtschaftsminister will mehr wissen: Bode attackiert Wulff - n-tv.de Bundespräsident Wulff provoziert mehr und mehr Unmut innerhalb von Schwarz-Gelb. Nun zeigt sich auch der Vize-Ministerpräsident von Niedersachsen, Bode, verärgert und fordert rasche Aufklärung von Wulff. Strittige Angaben der Regierung im Landtag seien mit dem Bundespräsidialamt abgesprochen gewesen, hätten sich aber als "schlicht falsch" erwiesen, sagte Vize-Ministerpräsident und Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode der "Bild"-Zeitung. "Wulff war für die Antwort mit verantwortlich. Was genau er gewusst hat, wird jetzt zu klären sein", betonte der FDP-Politiker. Bode warf Wulff zudem vor, McAllister als seinen Nachfolger im Amt des Regierungschefs in Erklärungsnöte zu bringen.'' "Warum in aller Welt tut Christian Wulff McAllister das an? Warum lassen sie ihn weiter in die völlig falsche Richtung laufen, wenn doch irgendwann alles rauskommt?", zitierte ihn die Zeitung. Grünen-Fraktionschef Stefan Wenzel nannte Bodes Kritik eine "unerhofft freimütige Äußerung". Vielleicht könne Bode in Unterrichtungen der zuständigen Ausschüsse oder gar als Zeuge vor einem möglichen Parlamentarischen Untersuchungsausschuss "wertvolle Informationen" beisteuern. "Offenbar weiß Bode mehr", sagte Wenzel. "Dieses Wissen darf nicht ungenutzt bleiben." Quellen/Material *Themenseiten "Manfred Schmidt": Süddeutsche Zeitung '''Aus den Kommentaren:' Dreh- und Angelpunkte der Netzwerkpflege waren die Nord-Süd Gipfel. Die Staatskanzlei war wohl doch aktiv bei der Sponsorensuche eingebunden, Mehrerlöse überlies man Manfred Schmidt. Zum Dank gab es Urlaubsaufenthalte. Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, auch hier eine eigene Seite zu erstellen? Manfred Schmidt taucht doch seit Ostern 2006 (Mardavall) immer wieder auf. *Manfred Schmidt hatte überall die Finger im Spiel..http://www.sueddeutsche.de/politik/fdp-netzwerke-die-geschaefte-des-michael-mronz-1.14351 *Stimmt, hier 2006 mit Christiansen http://www.deutscher-medienpreis.de/2006/gallery/stage2/DSC_0343.jpg *Eine weitere Dialogreihe "NRW trifft Bayern" scheitert 2010. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vorwürfe Kategorie:Neue Entwicklungen